bestbrutefandomcom-20200214-history
Cheatsheet
Feel free to edit this page or add more information. Do what you think is the best. Here's a list of useful information shown in one page. Attributes Brutes have 4 attributes. Experience Ways to gain experience #Initiating fights in the arena. No experience gained if others ask to fight against you, whether win or loss. No experience gained in tournament fights. Max 3 fights per daily reset at 6 PM -5GMT, except 6 fights for the first day. If you ask to: ##fight against a comparable Brute, Win: 2 exp; loss: 1 exp ##fight against a non-comparable Brute, Win: 1 exp; loss: ?? exp (0?) #Inducing pupils (no restriction) ##When a new quantified pupil joins the game: 1 exp ##When one of your quantified pupils levels-up: 1 exp ;Notes : A comparable brute should meet the following requirements: # Opponent's must be at least -2 levels or higher than yours # The brute does not play the game from the same IP address (uncertain but seems not required) You are restricted from fighting against the same brute on the same day. Even if you do it by mistake (e.g. by tying the URL directly to engage combat), the system ignores it and doesn't count the fight. A quantified pupil is intended to be a true newcomer who joins this game by your invitation. The system checks upon creation to see if you create pupils yourself or a few experienced players keep creating pupils for one another. See How to pupil guide for details. Known Tactics # Weak brute hunting Guide Level You start at level 1. The theoretical upper limit is 99999. The formula is really complicated so read the table instead. Level-up Table Figures below is not calculated from any formula. Rather they are collected and verified by real data. Legend: * Lv = Level-up to which level * Exp = Experience required to level-up * T.Exp = Total experience accumulated | |} Weapons Weapon Classes * Fast : Fast weapons have an increased chance to get extra attacks and are harder to dodge. * Slow : Slow weapons have a much lower chance to get double attacks and block. * Heavy : Heavy weapons receive a bonus from the Strong Arm special. * Thrown : Thrown weapons can only be thrown at your opponent, but unlike throwing a single sword you'll have a lot more of them! * Melee : Gain a damage bonus from the Master of Arms special. Weapon Effects * Multi hit : Allows multiple hits in rapid succession. * Disarm : Gives your weapon a small chance to disarm your opponent, even if your Brute does not have the Impact skill. * Counter : The counter effect allows your brute a greater chance to hit an incoming opponent before he strikes you. * Block : Gives your weapon a small chance to block all incoming damage. Weapon Table (temp) Notes: Weapon Table 1 Cleanup and verification required. Weapon Table 2 Extracted from Weapons. Check for updates. Specialities Check Specialities for updates. Effects column needs verification. Legend: *Ocurr = Occurrence in the fight (1 = happen one time only; 1+ = can happen several times) Notes: Pets 3 pets in total in the game. Notes: Rankings Rankings are determined by how well you do in the tournament. MyBrute publish the rankings over here. Legend: * ?h: "h" here seems to mean hour. For example, 4h means 4AM in France (GMT+2) * How to read the table: For example, to get the title of Brutal Legend, you must at least reach the final of a tournament.